defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky High
Mob Raid Event Start: 1 AM PST, August 13th Finish: 10 PM PST, August 19th Previous: Camp Fear Next: Swash & Buckle Previous Mob Raid: Toys of Summer Next Mob Raid: Beastly Burden Story Upon entering the first area, Elevation, Zar says: :::"Defender! Something's afoot with the exos' plants. We must gain the higher ground if we are to see anything!" Upon entering the second area, Levitation: :::"Just a hop, skip and a ride with a purple dragon... Look at this place, it is almost--beautiful." Upon entering the third area, Salvation: :::"Captives, still unbroken! But why fly away with them...Ah! :::The exos sought to do their work in air, safe from our meddling..." At the end of the event, Zar says: :::"We shall defend Texel. We shall fight them in the sky if need be..." Summary This event is a MOB RAID event. Each day, players join a''' MOB''' (a team of multiple players) and compete against another MOB. Players earn points by defeating RAID BOSSES that appear while traveling in the event area. Raid bosses are typically hard to defeat by any one player, and players from both teams can join in defeating the boss. Upon defeating a boss, players get awarded prizes for top 3 MVP spots, as well as prizes for "clinching" (finishing) the boss, a prize if your mob dealt more damage, and a raid prize simply for participating. This event also saw the return of increasing primacy prizes for more mob wins and bonus prizes for higher salvos and more Bosses. Bosses are only shared within each team, not across teams. Mob raids feature salvos which increase based on consecutive boss battles, providing point boost and extra EDGE during battles. Salvos are calculated individually for each raid boss and as a total for the team. At the end of twelve-hour period, whichever mob camp has the most points receives a "primacy" prize and the loser camp receives a "consolation" prize. The top three MVPs on both teams also receive their own MVP prizes irrespective of whether their mob won or lost. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE throughout the event area and against raid bosses. They are the following: This event also introduces a new PARAGON. Paragons are extraordinary fighters which have 1000% EDGE during the event. They can be obtained through step up tier builds. The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Hyacineras - Erebloom - Everflower (Points Reward) [ x ] Eyaslin - Merifalk - Tiercelm (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Anshur - Birdu - Gaga (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Iwain - Gorgii - Falko (Paragon) Languinelle - Lymsinea - Lophidiana (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Payam line. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and mob raid prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Lophidiana line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Note: DeNA released the base rates for the Paragon Build. Popularity Poll How are you feeling about this event? The quality of this Event is... Sky High! Nux/Nux Bits, take them all! Not going ... Gaga ... for it, but I'll participate. Bleh. Time to save my nux and nux bits for the next Event. =\ Category:Events Category:Mob Raid Category:Events